


those moments when you say you've always been fine… but no you're not

by fuckinqueen



Series: Poemland [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Poems, Fucking, Not, Poems, You Have Been Warned, actually eff it, and even if you don't, bad poems with even worse topics, do, if you do it'll be horrible, if you do read the stupid end note, please, please tell me you won't read this, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinqueen/pseuds/fuckinqueen
Summary: Poems that no one should read, because no.But if you do I'm sorry.
Series: Poemland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114448
Comments: 20





	1. surprise

_  
It's surprising  
how much pain  
I can inflict  
(on myself)  
_


	2. make my day

  
_Who's listening?  
Who's bleeding?  
Thank you, thank you.  
Sweetie you've made my day.  
_


	3. don't care

_  
Is someone hurt?  
Is someone bleeding?  
Yes?  
Yes.  
Hm, oh yes, but is something on fire?  
No?  
No.  
Hm.  
Then I don't care.  
_


	4. fine (liars)

  
_I'm fine.  
You're fine.  
We're fine.  
They're fine.  
It's fine.  
Haha…  
who'll stop lying first?  
_


	5. help us

_  
Hell lives.  
Hell lives here.  
My ruler.  
My sweet death.  
Hell is… no.  
Suicide.  
Suicide dies.  
Death is the mother to suicide.  
Help us.  
_


	6. mother

  
_Death…  
if death is the mother to suicide,  
then death…  
death is the mother to  
genocide, homicide,  
and our sweetheart  
suicide.  
Perhaps others.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry guys. This is a horrible, impromptu way of telling you I need a break. I'm not doing fine right now, so I will not be posting for a while. So sorry. Not that any of you will miss me because pfffft I already don't post anything worthwhile, and whatever I do post that's worth anything, I don't post often.
> 
> Either way, I'm sorry. These really aren't even poems. Ugh. Thank you for your time. I'm sorry.


End file.
